Orokin Tower
The Orokin Void or Orokin Towers exist in small pocket dimensions that are outside the realms of normal space. These are what appear to be fully functional Orokin structures, but they are not unprotected. Each tower contains what is described as a Neural Sentry that controls the security measures of the tower. The tower uses implant devices on intruders to create enemies known as the Corrupted. These Corrupted counterparts act very similar to their normal brethren, except they defend the tower until death. Getting to the Orokin towers requires a Void Key or an invite from a player with one. The keys are either Raid or Exterminate and have 3 levels of difficulty. One unique feature of the Orokin Void is that Prime Warframes will cause the box traps to emit a wave of energy that will benefit 100 energy to all frames within 30 meters. Void keys have tiers. Tiers 1-3, with tier 3 having the most rare drops. Rewards Many of the containers within the Orokin Towers provide large sums of credits, but they also have a small chance to contain Mods that can quickly despawn. There are many locations that are "Off the beaten path" that test the parkour skills of Tenno in small races to hidden treasure rooms. One in particular has an entrance with a gold rimmed button at a dead end, which will open up a timed obstacle course with lasers that has mods in its final room. There is even a slight chance there can be more than one hidden treasure room in one void mission.Teamwork and patience is the best way to find these hidden troves. Upon completion of the maps, Tenno are rewarded with rare items used in the crafting of Prime Items. These numbers can be changed by developers in any patch. Traps Aside from deploying Corrupted units, Orokin Towers also employ large amounts of traps that, at first glance, would appear as normal scenery in the room. Pressure Plates Traps are mostly triggered by Pressure Plates hidden in the floor when a player steps over them. However, some Pressure Plates can reveal hidden treasures as well, so stepping on them might not always be a bad idea. Some pressure plates cannot be activated even though Storage Containers can be seen through walls using Thief's Wit. Laser Discs One variety of Orokin traps is the Laser Disc, wall-mounted laser turrets that can be either stationary or scrolling along rails. Once triggered, Laser Discs will fire a sustained heat laser straight ahead that does massive damage, which can and probably will cut through even 1000+ total shields and health in little over a second. However, the sustained lasers are usually pretty obvious, and the Discs can be destroyed with a few shots. Lasers can also harm and kill enemies, who are not intelligent enough to avoid them. Box Traps "Box Traps" are slightly more sophisticated and dangerous traps, resembling a large box with a few discs on its surfaces. Once triggered, Box Traps can come in two varieties. The Spinning Lasers variety consists of 4 horizontal lasers on the box's sides and a raised disc on top. The box will continuously spin, thus firing its lasers in all directions. Unlike Laser Discs, the Spinning Lasers trap's weakness lies in its "joints", which connect the discs to the box. Shooting the joints will destroy the corresponding disc. Destroying the top disc will stop the spinning, while destroying the side discs will destroy each individual laser. The Thumper variety will repeatedly raise the top disc and then smash it back down, creating a knock-down shockwave each time to disrupt the player. Like the Spinning Lasers trap, it can be destroyed by shooting its joint until the top cap blows off. Cryo Floor A slightly less lethal trap consists of floor panels that create icy mist. If a Tenno moves over these tiles their physical movement will be greatly reduced while standing on them. Shield regeneration and fire rate are halved, reload and revive time are doubled while standing in the ice mist. Cast time for abilities is also increased. Collapsible Cover Collapsible cover is strewn around the map in abundance. These structures will rise from the ground when someone gets near, for both Corrupted and Tenno, providing a spot of cover to shoot from. Comes in both square or circular varieties. Explosive Canisters As a bonus, some Orokin storage canisters are actually explosive barrels in disguise, and will explode upon destruction. There is one slight difference between a explosive storage canisters and a real storage canisters: the light on the explosive one is not strobing and the light on the real one is strobing. Trivia *In every reflective surface, an image of your current warframe kneeling can be seen. This can occur in water, and other metallic surfaces. Media 2013-05-25 00041.jpg 2013-05-25 00054.jpg 2013-05-24 00173.jpg 2013-05-24 00118.jpg 2013-05-24 00113.jpg 2013-05-24 00108.jpg 2013-05-24 00002.jpg 2013-05-24 00015.jpg 2013-05-24 00004.jpg 2013-05-24 00018.jpg 2013-05-24 00012.jpg 2013-05-24 00013.jpg 2013-05-24 00014.jpg 2013-05-24 00021.jpg Reflection.png|Staring into the waters of truth... __notoc__ Category:Maps